Noches en vela
by DANIELA123
Summary: La mayoría de las noches despierto de una pesadilla y no lo encuentro a mi lado, el ha estado en terapia intensiva desde que lo rescataron del capitolio, ahora mi consuelo en la noche es la perla de la playa, y las palabras de mi hermana. ( la historia se lleva a cabo durante sinsajo )
1. Chapter 1

**Hola tributos, espero disfruten este fic, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**Los juegos del hambre son propiedad de la fabulosa Suzanne Collins**

**Sin mas aquí lo tienen :)**

Estoy en el distrito 13

El 12 fue bombardeado

El capitolio secuestro a Peeta,

El 13 lo rescato, junto con Johanna y Annie

Gale estuvo en la misión.

Finnick está feliz con Annie

Peeta está en tratamiento intensivo

El capitolio lo torturo

Ahora el cree que soy un muto

Y que mate a su familia.

-Katniss, ¿Estas despierta? – Prim se acerca hasta mi "cama" y se acuesta conmigo.

Nos miramos por un buen tiempo, puedo ver en sus ojos que está preocupada. Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual hace que se forme en mis labios una también.

-Sé que estas preocupada por Peeta, todos lo estamos – Prim es tan pequeña, pero tan comprensiva e inteligente, me conoce perfectamente y siempre está ahí en mis momentos de angustia

-No puedo creer lo que le hicieron a Peeta, el no merece nada de eso – siento lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

-Ninguno merece esa clase de tortura, Pero ahora tenemos que apoyar a Peeta y ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos – Mi patito me da otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. Suspiro y miro al techo, vuelvo a mirar a mi hermana.

-Yo quiero ayudarlo, más que cualquier otra persona, quiero asegurarme de que él volverá a ser la misma persona que me ha salvado la vida tantas veces – observo detalladamente a mi patito, está sumamente atenta a todas y cada una de mis palabras, sabe lo que viene a continuación – Detesto sentirme así, detesto sentir … Miedo.

-¿Tienes miedo de Peeta?

\- no… tengo miedo de lo que le he hecho a Peeta, por mi culpa ahora todos sus recuerdos están perdidos – no logro emitir más que susurros llorosos, Prim también está llorando en silencio conmigo.

-Katniss, tienes que dejar de culparte por todo, así no podrás ayudar a Peeta; así como nos diste la esperanza a todos, mantén la fe y nunca pierdas la esperanza para contigo misma – Prim me seca las lágrimas y me da un abrazo, también hago lo mismo…

\- ¿Sabes algo? – Me separo a mirarla – no sé qué haría sin ti pequeño pato, te quiero - La vuelvo a abrazar.

\- Yo también a ti - dice ella. Al poco tiempo veo que está profundamente dormida, sonrió y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente.

Mientras miro a la nada, saco la perla de Peeta, la acaricio con la yema de los dedos y después la rozo en mis labios, estoy sonriendo, porque no he perdido la esperanza; No he perdido la esperanza en que podemos ganar esta guerra, no he perdido la fe en las personas que amo.

Es esa fe y esperanza que me hacen entender que nunca podre dejar de amar a aquel quien me dio la fuerza para luchar. Ahora más que nunca luchare por él, por nosotros, por Siempre.

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, saludos ... en fin ... lo que sea es bienvenido :D**

**y que les haya gustado y pasado un rato agradable leyendo esto.**

**(puede que publique mas capítulos, eso depende de si les gusto la idea central del fic )**


	2. Primer acercamiento

-¿Puedes cantar para mí? – pide mí no tan pequeña hermana a mi lado.

\- Claro.

Empiezo a cantar "el árbol del ahorcado", a Prim le fascina la canción; la canción de la revolución. Una vez termine observo como mi hermana se remueve un poco mientras se acomoda en su ensueño, sonrió y le doy un cálido beso en la mejilla y pongo tras su oreja un mechón de cabello.

Ha pasado tan solo una semana desde que rescataron a Peeta y a los demás del capitolio, durante esta semana hable un poco con Johanna y con Annie acerca de lo que paso mientras los tenían cautivos; juro que trate de esconder las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos mientras me contaban en que forma torturaban a mi Chico del pan.

Haymitch ha estado tratando de entablar conversación con Peeta; pero es complicado ya que la mayor parte del tiempo los analgésicos lo mantienen en un estado adormecido.

He insistido toda esta semana en que quiero estar con él, pero los estúpidos médicos, me dicen que es demasiado peligroso, no me lo imagino, Peeta, el hombre que me salvo la vida y me dio esperanza a mí y a mi familia, peligroso. Ps no me importa lo que digan, esta noche tengo un plan y cuento con la ayuda de cierto tutor que va en contra de la exigente regulación y normas en contra del alcohol, para ayudarme.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOo

Es la 1:30 a.m no todos en este sótano duermen, pero bueno, que más se puede esperar de este lugar.

Me levanto lentamente y con cuidado para no despertar a mi patito , sin calzarme me dirijo a la puerta que nos separa del frio y sombrío corredor y empiezo a caminar hacia la habitación de Haymitch.

Cuando llego y estoy a punto de tocar, mi antiguo mentar abre la puerta y sale rápidamente, lo miro soprendida.

-es mejor evitar las formalidades sonoras, ahora. ¿Estas lista preciosa?

-Claro que estoy lista.

-¿segura que quieres hacer esto? – vuelve a preguntar y empiezo a irritarme

\- claro Haymitch tengo que estar con él.

-¿ah sí? , y exactamente como tu compañía puede hacer que se mejore el muchacho? – Haymitch se cruza de brazos mientras seguimos caminando por el oscuro corredor sigilosamente.

\- pues algo se me ocurrirá, y no me hagas mas preguntas, eres detestable – respondo y vuelvo la mirada a todas direcciones, por si alguien decide entrometerse en nuestro camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

No demoramos mucho en llegar a la celda en la que está Mi chico del pan; Haymitch y yo nos escondemos detrás de un escritorio y vemos a al menos 4 medicos trabajando específicamente en el caso de Peeta.

-Muy bien cielito, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, yo haré una distracción, mientras tú te aseguras del muchacho.

-muy bien – me empiezo a levantar , pero Haymitch me vuelve a agachar al escondite.

-y Katniss, hagas lo que hagas , no pongas tu vida en peligro, ya sabemos lo que Peeta es capaz de hacer.

-él no es Peeta – detesto que a ese experimento del capitolio lo llamen por ese nombre.

-él es Peeta, solo que está confundido, el capitolio, hizo cosas horribles – Haymitch saca una navaja de su cinturón y empieza a caminar agazapado – es hora… buena suerte, y trata de ser inteligente, no cometas alguna de tus estupideces.

Ruedo los ojos, y asiento en señal de aprobación, le deseo buena suerte y observo el drama que mi tutor monta a continuación.

-Ahhhhhhhh, LA LUZ ME QUEMA, NO PUEDO CONTROLARME, ME DESMAYO – grita Haymitch mientras corre con la navaja fuera de la habitación.

-SEÑOS ABERNATHY, CONTROLESE, - grita uno de los asistentes mientras sale corriendo tras mi astuto (nunca pensé que diría eso sobre Haymitch) mentor.

El espectáculo de Haymitch funciono, todos se han ido y ahora solo quedo yo, a tan solo una habitación de llegar a mi chico del pan.

Mis manos, cuerpo, cara, están sudando, mis pierna tiemblan como gelatina, pero aun así estoy decidida a hacerlo; observo por el vidrio especial a Peeta, está dormido, no puedo decir que plácidamente, pero puedo ver que su respiración ya no es tan agitada como lo era hace una semana, sus cicatrices, ya no resaltan tanto y veo que ha estado recobrando el color de la piel y algo de musculatura.

Abro la puerta lentamente, y doy sigilosos pasos, no quiero despertarlo, no sé lo que pasaría. "no tengo miedo ""eso no es Peeta, es solo un experimento del capitolio" , me digo a mi misma una y otra vez.

Llego a una distancia prudente, y me aseguro que Peeta este atado a la cama, extiendo mi mano, quiero tocarlo, necesito sentirlo, es lo único que quiero. Mi mano se acerca, estoy a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Suave, cálido. Mi mano ahora recorre suavemente cada facción de su rostro, Peeta no se ha despertado, parece que lo han estado sedando. Es triste que eso sea un alivio para mí. Ahora mi mano está en su pelo, hago pequeñas hondas con él y sonrió al pensar que nada de esta guerra es real. Solo somos Peeta y yo, no hay guerras, ni juegos. Nada que nos pueda separar. Cierro los ojos por un momento, inhalo y exhalo.

Quiero besarlo.

Nada puede detenerme necesito sentir solo el roce de sus labios con los míos.

Nada me detuvo, mis labios ahora sobre los suyos, están fríos, pero son los labios de Peeta, puedo sentirlo y ahora después de tantos meses me siento viva.

Me alejo de él lentamente y salgo de la habitación al escuchar que alguien se aproxima; me escondo tras un armario con provisiones y veo como dos de los 4 médicos entran y continúan haciendo quien sabe qué. Me deslizo sigilosamente por la pared y salgo huyendo a mi habitación.

**Después**** de tanto tiempo, aquí esta la continuación, espero quieran seguir leyendo este fic :)**

**muchas gracias por apoyar el fic y a sus comentarios anteriores**

**Nahila B: muchas muchas gracias por dejar tu review, espero te guste la continuación. Y créeme Katniss va a luchar como nunca antes por estar con Peeta. :)**

**Katnisspeetax100pre: Espero hayas disfrutado de este cap, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y como ya sabes Katniss va a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo y estar con él. :D**

**Moonlightgirl86: Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por comentar, espero disfrutaras de este capitulo, y sigas pendiente, porque vienen mas sorpresas. :)**


	3. Mi chico del pan

Sus labios fríos, su hermoso rostro pálido, que le han hecho a mi chico del pan…

Sollozo en mi habitación, Prim y mi madre están dormidas, no quiero despertar a nadie para hablar; lo único que desearía es que mi chico del pan vuelva a lo que siempre ha sido, deseo que el capitolio desaparezca, sueño con que mi Peeta vuelva conmigo, que sea la misma dulce, agradable, amable, respetuoso, inteligente e incluso sensual "y me sonrojo un poco por esto último", quiero a mi chico del pan de vuelta.

Suspiro, y me reacomodo en la "cama" , pienso en los momentos felices que he vivido con él, aunque todos creían que era por impresionar al capitolio, durante la gira de victoria, con él pude encontrar la paz que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pude sentir algo inexplicable…

Siento mi corazón latir rápidamente, y un calor adueñándose de mi cuerpo, pienso demasiado en Peeta.

Pienso en aquellas noches en las que solía rodearme con sus fuertes brazos, en como mis pesadillas desaparecían tan solo por su toque y sus palabras de confort.

Recuerdo fielmente, su cálida sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, su rostro tan resplandeciente, siempre me solía brindar confianza y seguridad.

Recuerdo sus hermosas palabras, y su olor tan penetrante.

Recuerdo sus labios y esa sensación tan maravillosa al besarlo, sus suaves caricias y sus delicados besos me mantenían firme y me daban fuerza en cada momento difícil.

Mis ojos ahora tan aguados como sea posible, y mis labios tratando de retener sus sollozos; no puedo dejar de pensar en él, por lo que más quiera de solo concentrarme en esta guerra y hacerle venganza, no puedo dejarle a un lado, porque soy el sinsajo y toda ave necesita sus alas …. Necesita a Peeta.

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero les gustara :)**


End file.
